Falling Rain
by interestingauthor06
Summary: Toni is a 15 year old girl and her best friend Macala is murdered. Now it is Toni's job to find the man who did it, without getting herself killed in the process.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue _**

My name is Toni Chase and this is the story of how I lost my best friend. I am entering ninth grade at the high school. I am almost 15. I have jet black, long hair and hazel eyes, that my best friend, Macala, says look like mint leaves and make her hungry. Macala, on the other hand has long bright red hair, freckles, and deep blue eyes. So anyway enough about my life, it's time for the story. I know it's like I'm a little kid, writing a diary about my life but it kind of makes sense in this situation. Okay, my best friend Macala and I have been best friends from the very start. We live only blocks away from each other. We love riding together because each of our families own little ranches but we don't grow stuff, we just take care of the animals mostly.

We were the kind of friends that would go to each others houses and don't knock we just go in and freely go upstairs to each others bedrooms and say hi. We walked to Inea Middle together, and then Macala decided that all that wasn't good enough, and she got a boyfriend in the mix too.

That one ingredient spoiled the dish. The one she picked was spoiled, stupid, and mean. His name was Austin. Tall, hot and blond. A jock with huge muscles. He only talked sweet to her and was mean and disrespectful to everyone else, including me. I thought I should've told her about everything he says and acts like a long time ago. But now they've dated a long time and she's always seen so happy with him, I think he just likes her because she's cute and she puts up his status meter. Because of his rich daddy, he gets everything, including expensive gifts for his girlfriend. He's such a spoiled brat!


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_9/8_**

"Toni, geez stop walking so fast!" Macala says as she runs towards me down the crowded hallway, and then she catches the dirty look of a teacher and slows down. She was wearing her favorite softball tee and long baggy jeans

"How are you wearing that?! It's like a million degrees outside!" I say.

"Hello to you too. The reason I can wear this is because I'm awesome!" She says proudly.

"You're so funny! Not!" I say with a laugh.

"You're such a jerk!" She replies. "Okay back to the point, Can I walk home with Austin today; he's going to the Inea Mantis game near the river, and my house is on the way, so he wants to walk me." She says nervously.

Wait, should I just tell her, I thought, well why not I haven't got anything to lose, except a rich brat.

"What?" She says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay, I have to tell you everything." I say as I drag her into the girl's bathroom. I tell her everything mean and stupid and disrespectful he's done that I can think of and made us both late for 8th period.

"Oh my goodness! If I'd have known I would've…" She made strangling motions with her hands.

"Okay he's gone I'm dumping him on the way home. Thank you, I never could've asked for a better friend."

"Hey that's what I'm here for." I say.

"Well, if we don't get to class, Ms. Taylor is going to strangle us!" She says along with a laugh. I hadn't heard that laugh in so long; it was like it was hidden inside of her waiting to bulge out at the right moment.

"There's my best friend hidden in there." I admit.

"Oh shut up!" She says as she gives me a small punch and runs down the hall saying "You're it!"

"You are such a child!" I yell and I chase after her.

Its 3:00 and I am walking home all alone. Normally I would be upset about that factor, but if it includes getting rid of an incredibly annoying rich boy I was okay with one day alone, because all the other days I would have with my best friend. I text Macala if she's home yet and she doesn't answer. Whatever, I think; she's probably chewing him out right about now. I decide to swing by there before I go do my geometry homework. Which sounds quite boring actually, so I might not even do it. That's the one thing she ALWAYS has time to harass me about. So I turn to the right and head on my way I see her backpack out front but there's no sign of her. I walk inside figuring she forgot it after chewing out Austin, I walk inside quietly and no one's there. I start getting worried and start searching the house. I get to the living room and peek around the corner. I see the image that haunts me all the time. Macala sitting on the floor beside the couch and a hooded man with a big black M on the back of his green sweatshirt, holding a gun to her. He looked about 5'6.

"Please get him outta here! Call the cops! He's gonna kill me!" Macala cried.

"Don't worry I will!" I screamed as I ran to the phone in the kitchen. I call the cops and run back into the room. Surprisingly he hadn't left. Instead I think he was just waiting for me to see the show.

"Sorry for all you missed, and Macala just so you and your friend know it's all her fault." He said as he pointed the gun at me. He quickly moved the gun to Macala and pulled the trigger as he heard the sirens. It was like the bullet was going in slow motion through the air.

"It's M-"Macala said in a gasp.

"NO!" I yelped.

The cops kicked down the door, and started after the hooded man. He started running and I knew he was stronger and faster than the three 40 year old men chasing him. He turned to me and said in a gasp,

"It's your fault Toni, You're next."

My heart almost stopped. How did he know my name? I looked at him as he jumped threw the glass window, splattering glass everywhere. I ran to Macala.

"Macala! No! No! It's okay you're going to be okay!" I said it but I wasn't thinking it on the inside. I couldn't hear anything, I was too scared to hear or see anything else. I watch my best friend get rushed into a stretcher and into the ambulance. I am crying so hard, I can barely even see. There's glass in my hands and they're bleeding. The only image I see is my dad running in to me in his uniform, he must have gotten called in.

"Toni, Toni, Sweetheart please talk to me." He says slowly.

I can't talk without getting out of breath, but I do anyway.

" D-dad, H-he saw m-me and he s-says I'm next h-he's after m-me. A-and he knew m-my name and, M-M-Macalas hurt and- and…" I cry.

"Shh, its okay, its okay, and we're going to find him I promise. Macalas going to be just fine! Shhh!"


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_10/22_**

It's been over a month. I've been spending the night at the police station so I wouldn't get hurt but they're having no luck finding him and they're letting me go back home. I go to the hospital to see Macala. Macala has been brain-dead ever since the bullet got her. Austin's been coming to see her everyday and he's been calling me a lot of swear words because I haven't. I would've really but, whenever I see her I think it's the last time and I get scared thinking that, the girl on the life support machine might soon be me. I love her, really, but I'm upset she didn't have the chance to break up with Austin. Today I went to see her. Austin was on the chair beside the bed, talking to the lifeless body on the bed. She still has the scar on her head, but it's getting better every time I see her.

At the beginning weeks of this, I kept telling myself, it's going to be normal again. I know it is. I just listened to Dad. But now, I know that even after she gets off of that thing, it'll never be normal. 'When she gets off she'll go riding with me, and dump Austin, and walk home with me everyday!' I thought to myself but after she gets off she probably won't remember me blabbing about Austin, she'll just hear of him seeing her everyday and she'll love him instantly again. I'll just be a third wheel again. I wouldn't be able to stand breaking her heart with Austin a second time. I walk in casually and I watch her. I think the nurses figured out she loved October, they had the windows open and had given her a room by the river. The wind was blowing threw her long red hair. I was upset that her eyes were closed. I loved seeing them. The deep blue eyes of an outdoor girl.

"Hey, are you here to visit? Well I better leave then." Austin said.

"Wait, Austin! You can stay here." I said to him."I think she'd want to see us together."

"I would but I was supposed to be home at five." He replied. He looked at her and kissed her cheek goodbye. "Bye, Toni." He said as he walked out the door.

"Bye." I said back. That was weird. He never talked like that to me. Maybe he's thinking she'll hear us fighting. I know he hated making her sad. I looked at her. I had missed her. Now I feel weird. I didn't have any friends except her. Now I'm all alone all the time.

"Macala. I miss you, Come back. We all miss you including Austin. I want you here. And the guy that hurt you he's after me too. I want you here. I need someone to comfort me. I'm scared." I talked to her a whole hour. I cried at times but I caught myself and would stop and tell myself, it's okay you can cry when she's here. I drifted off. I woke to hear footsteps, coming closer and closer I forced myself to slowly open my eyes to see Justin, Macalas dad.

"Hey why you here so late, Toni?" Justin asks me politely. Macalas parents are very polite; Macala would always make fun of them by whispering to me at dinner in a stupid accent: Pass the crumpets.

"Nothing, just visiting." I say back to him.

"Um, your dad's looking for you." He said. He looked like he was on the urge of crying.

"Justin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you better go find your dad."

"Okay. Thank you." I say to him. I turn to Macala. "Bye Macala, get better. We love you." I kiss her on the cheek and walk out. I see her mom crying in the lobby and when I asked her what was wrong she said: only everything. I get home and go to my room. It looks the same way it did the night before everything went wrong. Dad walks in.

"Yeah, Dad? I heard you were looking for me." I say.

"Yeah, honey, sit down." He says quietly.

I sit on the chair for my desk, as he plops down on my bed.  
"What's going on?" I ask him with curiosity.

"Okay. I guess I should just tell you. Macalas parents can't pay for any more time on the life support machine. They've got to let her go." He says slowly to me.

"That's exactly what the murderer would want!" I yell as all the tears come back again.

"Shh. It's okay. She'd want it too." Dad says, trying to calm me down.

"No she wouldn't!" I scream at him and I grab my bag and run out of my room, out of my house and away from my Dad. This was the worst 15th Birthday ever.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_10/23_**

I ended up camping at the park last night; I slept with my jacket as a blanket and my backpack as my pillow. In October it isn't very nice sleeping outside. Let's just say I know how a homeless person feels. I walked to the grocery store and got stuff to eat. After that I went back to the park and stayed until I was sure my dad was not at the house. At about 3 I saw Austin and his best friend Michael walk past and I snuck outside to hear their conversation.

"I don't care if you liked her, it wasn't the right thing to do and who cares she's gone now." Austin says with a sigh. "And besides, she was my girlfriend, not yours. I do not appreciate my best friend liking my girl."

"It's not like other people haven't done what I did. And besides…" He said back.

"Well you shouldn't have done it. Wait... besides what?" Austin said angrily.

"You said you aren't going to the funeral on Tuesday. You know if you tell anyone though, I will break your neck. And say you tried to kill me and it was self defense." Michael said to him. Then they turned and left my street. Once they left, I screamed. I think Michael's the murderer.

I mean it makes perfect sense. His best friend is dating someone he likes. He gets pissed, he shoots his girl trying to hurt her, so she'll recover and think it was Austin. Then he kills me, the only witness and then frames Austin and makes it look like he killed me, attempted to kill Macala and Michael. Then she thinks he's her hero for killing him so he can't hurt her again and nobody can prove him wrong. It's a game of 'Clue' with people who are retarded and can't play. But it all goes wrong. He didn't know that she is really fragile and she dies. He's trying to make it look like it was Austin! What kind of a best friend is he?! Well at least I know who to stay away from. I'd tell the police but they'd ignore me because the case is closed. They arrested a Russian man who was convicted because he didn't like the family and was on a walk when it happened. I am so screwed. But they have to open it up again when I die, right?


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_10/24_**

I stayed in my room most of the day yesterday. I sat curled up with the third 'Harry Potter' book and a baseball bat for the fight of my life. I wondered how Harry could do that almost every day. Fight for his life. I had been an inch from death and I'm terrified. I'm being hunted. Harry's always being hunted. That made me feel better. All that was suspicious was a spider that I killed with my baseball bat after it scared the crap out of me. I left to grab some lemonade, of course, I had the bat with me and I walked back in and the big, hairy, black spider landed on top of my head. I swiped it off and hit it with the bat until it broke. After that, I moved to the living room with my book and bat. My dad came home at 6:30 on-the-dot like always. I sat drinking hot cocoa when he came in.

"Toni!" My dad yelped as he dropped all of his papers and his jacket on the table and luckily dodged the hot chicken noodle soup I had made us for dinner. He ran and hugged me.

"Hi Dad?" I say questionably.

"Oh Toni, I thought you ran away after yesterday.

"I did. For the night." I say to him. "I'm still really upset."

"It's okay the funerals-"He starts

"Tomorrow, I know. I-"I say. I stop. We don't talk for a while. I just stand there watching dad's eye movements from the calendar to the soup to me to the soup. I think he was watching it cool. It's my chance.

"The soups cold, I'll warm it up and we'll eat." I say quietly. I take the two bowls of soup into the kitchen and put them into the microwave. My eyes started tearing up. I start crying silently and just stay there after the microwave beeps. I feel a hand go on my shoulder and look up at my dad. He sits by me, with his arm squeezing me close to him. I lean my head on his chest and listen to his soft, slow breathing compared to my quick paced scratchy ones.

"It'll be better. It always gets better." He says gently.

"When I think of her now it's just how she looked and talked at the end." I cry gently.

"She loves you, honey." He says

"I love her too. And I hope she knows it." I say.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**_10/25_**

After I met with dad last night I sat in my room, looking through the scrapbook Macala made me when we were little. I spent most of the time crying, but also laughing and remembering the times we had together. Last night, I had a dream about that day, it all happened the same way but all the murderer said was "It's your fault, Toni". That one line that haunts me and makes me hear it all the time. When I woke up I realized Macala was counting on me to open up the case and find the real murderer. I can't do anything until then. My dad's already gone to work, if I hurry I can ride my motor scooter to the police station but, I have no way to prove it! No way to prove it. That sentence ruined it. Okay I could, aha! Light bulb! The neighborhood has a camera with voice on it in all the streetlights. I can take it and play it for them! Okay I'm out!

Okay I went to the police station and this happened:

I went to the front desk.

"Hi Ma'am, is there an officer I can speak to please." I asked politely.

"Oh yes sweetheart, one second." Said the nice front desk lady. I looked at her nametag. It said 'Candace'. She had a face as pink as a cancer ribbon and bleach white hair that only went to her shoulders. "Here we go, right down there, first door to the left." She said.

"Thank you." I say as I start walking down the hallway.

"Just to warn you, he's kinda strict! Good luck!" She added.

"Thank you again so much!" I said, relieved that I knew about a strict officer. I walk down the hallway and into the room. The room was very bland. The floor and the walls were the same gray dried-out color. Filling the room were just three things: 2 chairs and a table. In one of the chairs sat a gray-haired man, looking in his forties.

"Sit down." He said in a quiet but a strong voice. He was staring at the floor, as if there was something on his mind that couldn't get out of his head. I took a seat in the chair opposite him. "So what did you do?" He said automatically, like he was used to saying it a lot.

"I didn't do anything-"I started.

"LIAR!" He yelled. I jumped. I wasn't very used to being yelled at. I wasn't in trouble or anything.

"No listen, my friend got shot in a murderer case and I just want to clarify something!" I said a little too loud.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry I'm so used to talking to people that were caught on camera, robbing a store or something and saying they're not guilty." He said laughably.

"Okay. Sir, you can pull up streetlight videos, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," He said, sounding quite proud of himself. "With sound."

"Okay good. I need you to pull up the footage of the Sibley and 7th street light at about 3:00PM on the 23rd." I said.

"Alrighty. What is this for?" He said, still feeling proud that I called him 'Sir'.

"My best friend, the one that got shot, had a boyfriend-"I started.

"We already interviewed him. He did nothing." Said the Officer.

"No, No, No! He had a best friend and this is something I overheard them talking about. I figured the lights picked it up." I said.

"Okay." He said. I watched the scene happen again but in a different angle. I hated him. I hated Michael. I will be sure, if he is the one, he WILL ROT in jail for the rest of his life. "Alright. I will open the case and look into it. Thank you young miss." He said.

"Your welcome, anything that will find who is responsible for Macalas death." I say.

"It's okay," He assured me. "We'll find em."

That night was, by far, the saddest night of my life. I got home from school and waited for dad. He got home at 6 sharp, like always, and sent me to my room to put on my clothes. I walked in and put on my black cardigan, black skirt, and long black socks. Last I put on my shoes. I walked out and was starving.

"Dad we need some food." I said whining.

"Well we'll pick up a jumbo burger." He said putting on his black coat and shoes. We drove to the restaurant

down the road and grabbed jumbo burgers. As soon as I got mine I shoved my face in it and then realized

where we were going. Macala won't have a chance to eat one, why should I. I thought. Then I suddenly

wasn't hungry anymore and gave mine to a hungry man on the street, which seemed quite happy with it.

"Bless you, child. Thank you!" He said as we walked away. I thought of Macala and how she'd be patting my back right now saying I'm a great human being. If only she was doing that. If only.

We arrived at the funeral at 7 on the dot. I walked in and took a seat by Macalas dad Justin.

"Oh sweetheart. I wish I could've told you. I just figured it was right for your father to tell you." He said sadly to me.

"It's okay Justin." I said, and the tears started. I didn't want them too, but eventually I just gave in. That whole night that was all I did. Let them come, I told myself. But the one thing I won't forget was how Macala looked that night. Her hair all tied back and make-up brightens up her pale face.

"Macala, I love you." I said to her. "I'm going to find who did this." And with that, my phone rang.

It's the police station….

"We need you at the station immediately, Toni listen you're in serious danger"


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

****"What's wrong Toni? You seem frazzled." My dad asks. His eyes were a bright red. Like he was fighting a bear that only scratches eyes.

"I need you to bring me to the police station, now dad!" I said calmly while I was screaming inside.

"Ok, lets go. What's going on?" He asked calmly so everyone at the funeral didn't get suspicious.

"I'll tell you in the car." I say quickly. We walked to Macala's parents and thanked them for letting us there. I promised them that I would still visit all the time. I said at least twice a week. We got to the car and I got in.

On our way I told dad about everything. The police visit, the video footage, and of course, the phone call. We arrived at exactly 9:00p.m.

"Okay! We are good she is here!" A voice yelled. The man who I had talked to earlier came and brought me and my dad into the station.

"You alright, Toni?" He asked.

"Yes," I said quietly. I looked at my dad. " Just a little frazzled. What's going on? Why am I here?"

"The man you told us of, Michael, He's off the radar. He's gone." He said.

"You think he's hiding from society?" I ask.

"Yes, we think he thought we'd catch him eventually so he's in hiding. You will be here till he is found."

"Dad?" I look at my father. When I was here earlier in September he was broken. He saw me everyday because he wanted to make sure I wasn't being treated like a criminal."Dad?" I ask again. "Are you okay with this?"

"Sweetheart, I think you have to stay because I don't want you hurt." He finally said.

"Okay Dad." I say quietly.

Me, my dad, and a cop issued to go with us, went to my house and grabbed the few items I needed. Clothes, electronics, and my closest possessions. We filled a total of 3 bags. I preferred one but of course dad says, No pack more! Get in your extra pajamas! I got to the station and they led me to the place I was in for more than a month before. The Safety Station. This is a place in the police station for only people who are being in the investigations. Basically it's just people that are in danger, like me.

Last time I was here I met Mindy. She was working at the sandwich shop down the road and it caught fire. All her co-workers were killed. The fire was said to be arson, so Mindy's been stuck here.

"Toni!" Mindy yelled as she saw me. She ran to me and squeezed me tight. "I thought it was over, I thought they found him." She whispered so quietly only I could hear it.

"They found out who it is, It's her boyfriend's best friend, Michael. Now he's out of radar. Nobody's seen him.

"Michael what?" Mindy said with fear.

"Michael Pastor." I answered quietly."Why?" Mindy shook with fear and started crying.

"Because he's my brother."


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

"Oh my God!" Mindy screamed. "No it's NOT Michael! It's NOT him!"

"We don't know yet! Calm yourself!" Yelled a police officer. The gray-haired officer I talked to earlier came to me.

"You'll have the same room again, sharing with Mindy." He said.

"Alright." I say sadly, knowing how worried she'll be and how many questions she'll ask.

"By the way, I don't think I ever introduced myself Toni. Officer Garland." He said, shaking my hand.

"Nice to finally know your name." I replied. Officer Garland walked me and Mindy to our room and left. I walk in and it's exactly how I remember it, two beds, one big dresser and a bathroom.

"Yeah I haven't even switched beds since you been gone." Mindy said. I walk to my bed and throw my bags down onto it. I can tell I will be here for a long time.

**_10/25_**

I wake to a room filled with the bright October sunlight. As soon as I woke Mindy ran over to me and said

"Geez, I thought you'd never wake up!" I glaced over at my alarm clock and my mouth dropped, it was 11:30 already. I never sleep that long I haven't been able to sleep until 10 since Macala got shot. Those terrible nightmares EVERY night. "Sorry for all you missed, and Macala just so you and your friend know it's all her fault. You're next Toni!" That man haunted all my dreams every one, except last night's. Last nights dream was normal. I wake up and I can't remember it. That's a good sign.

"Toni!" Mindy says, trying to get my attention. "You missed breakfast and search for newbie's is in 5 minutes!"

"Not search." I say, sighing. Search was the reason I hadn't written in this diary during late September and early October. Search takes anything supposed 'Dangerous' from you, like my diary had a bomb in it. "I hate search, and I'm not a newbie Mindy!"

"I'm sorry I'm just not used to saying it's time for search to someone who's been here before."

"It's okay." I say. "I just wi-" I stop, a small light bulb faintly went off in my head.

"What Toni?" She asks with curiosity.

"Could you be a really awesome friend for me?"

"What do you need me to do?"

"I can't lose my diary and I will get it taken during the search. Could you hide it here? Please?!" I hear footsteps outside the room and I hand my diary to her. "Don't let them find it!"

"Okay." She says snaching the book and hiding it under her mattress. "I'll keep it hidden." Right as she says it the door opens and Officer Garland walks in.

"Alrighty Toni lets go." He says in a sleepy voice, like he's been saying the words all morning." I walk out of the room with him into the interrogation room.

"Okey dookie. You know how this works, I ask you questions while the rest of my squad searches your room making sure nothing dangerous is there." I nod my head, signaling that I understood, but deep inside I hated them for doing this.

"Let's start then shall we?" Without my yes he starts anyway. "Okay I understand that you had a diary last time that we confiscated from you." I nod my head again trying not to speak for fear I will start crying. "Do you still have said diary?"

"No." I lie. "I figured it was childish and it wasn't needed so I got rid of it."

"Okay, moving on…" He starts but is interrupted by the door opening to the face of Candace, the pinked face woman I met earlier this week.

"Sir, I'm afraid we have a problem." She said with worry.

"What?" He said. "What's wrong?"

"He's been found. But you won't like it."


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

He tells me to go to my room quickly and I run fast to the room.

"Toni! What's going on? Why are you running?" Mindy asks as I frantically look for my diary.

"They found him, Michael, I don't know what's going on but I have to go."

"I'm coming too. He's my baby brother I have to go!"

"No Mindy! It could be dangerous." I find my diary and run to the front door of the police station unaware that Mindy was running at my heels. Officer Garland was at the door of the police car. He threw me in and shut the door before Mindy could go in.

"Stop! I have to go, you found my brother!" She screamed, tears running down her bright red face.

"No!" Officer Garland says. "You must stay."

"Let her go!" I yell through the door. "It's her brother!"

"You have to stay near us. Promise me." Officer Garland says.

"Yes. I promise." She says as he opens the squad car door and she leaps in. The engine purrs as the Officer starts to drive away from the station. We stay silent all the way to a large part of land filled with woods. In the middle of the woods it opens up to a large valley with just land. No tables, no road, only some police tape and a bunch of police department people.

"Here we are." The officer says. He slowly leads us out of the car to the small section where the police tape was. I ran ahead and immediately regretted it. I smelt a disgusting smell before I saw it, so I knew it was coming but when I saw it I almost blacked out. Michael, lying with his arms and legs out in a pool of blood. The coroner was examining him, but to me it only looked like a gunshot wound, to the head. Gone, long gone. I hear footsteps behind me and jump to cover Mindy's eyes but its too late.

"MICHAEL!" She cries. "NO MICHAEL!" I run over to her and hug her while she still screeches the same words. After a few minutes she calms down a little and I get her to the edge of the woods, away from the decayed remains of Michael.

"I'm just," She tries to say.

"Shocked, I know, trust me." I say. We walk a little bit in the few feet away from the edge of the woods. "It's okay. I hate when anything like this happens. It's stupid. I hate some people." We sit on the hard fall grass and cry together. We end up sitting there for hours.

"Wow. How cute." Is all I hear before I get knocked out.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

****I wake up in a small cabin like area tied to a chair. I try to turn my head but it's so painful I almost yell out. I don't though because I don't want the person who put me here to know I'm hurt. I slowly look out of the corner of my eye and see nobody else there. In the corner of the small room in the cabin and see a baseball bat that he must've knocked me out with. My arms and legs are tightly binded to the chair and the rope is cutting off circulation to my hands and feet. I see a figure in the small kitchen of the room looking like they're organizing the cupboard. The man is wearing the same sweatshirt, I think. He killed Macala. The man looks toward me. He's wearing a mask.

"Took you long enough to wake up. I'll go get your friend. Don't get any brilliant ideas." He walks to the other room and grabs Mindy. She's gagged and bright pink. He throws her on the floor and looks at me.

"There you are. Not dead, terrified you had to see all of this in your very short lifetime." I'm too petrified to even blink. I figure to wait this man out and have the cops come for him. "I guess I can kill you after I explain everything but you have to be silent to listen. If you speak, you die." He goes to Mindy and takes the gag out of her mouth. "I guess you should know who I am first, right?" He asks. Me and Mindy both nod our heads. He takes his mask off and I look into the unforgiving eyes of Austin. "Now, let's start at the beginning."


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

"It all started in August, I went to the Caribbean for a week and when I got back my friend, Collin said he saw Macala and Michael together. I confronted Michael about it and he said he was in love with her. He said Macala loved him and wanted to be with him and not me. I was pissed at him and I wanted to hurt Macala for cheating and make her not love Michael anymore. So I walked her home on that Friday and once we got there I left and I came back saying I was Michael and I put her in the living room. That's when you walked in." He gestured toward me, "I told her that it was her fault that, Austin," He made quotation marks with his fingers. "Found out about the relationship. I told her I was going to kill her if she saw me again. Toni I wasn't going to kill her if you hadn't walked in. She wasn't going to die. That's why it was your fault! I loved her!"

Mindy gives me a look and I'm too stunned to speak. A million things going through my head at once. _Me, my fault? _It's my fault. Austin walks to the kitchen and opens the cupboard.

"Toni, relax. He's a murderer. He's going to say it's your fault!" Mindy quietly says to me.

"What did you say?!" Austin demanded.

"Nothing!" I say terrified.

He pulls a gun from the cupboard. He slowly points it to me. I can see him pushing the trigger ever so slightly. I shut my eyes and I hear a shot.

I don't open my eyes.

******Hey guys! Please comment and let me know if I should make a sequel and tell me how to make it better!**


End file.
